fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mars the first Vampire
" I have been through seven and a half centuries Mr. President. I saw your pathetic kind enslave yourselves countless of times, killing Natives and stealing the land from them. How am I the monster Mr. Clinton? I have seen what you humans do to your own kind, why should I treat you any differently then you treat yourselves? " - Mars to Bill Clinton. Mars '''was the first Vampire to ever be in existence. He was born on March 6, 5500 BC. His parents where the King and Queen of Sumeria. '''Early Life He was born more paler than the average Sumerian and with cat like fangs. His parents prayed to the gods in hopes that he was not a monster. His sister, Lilith was born five years after him. She was also born with the same teeth and skin. Around this time he discovered he had the strength of fifteen adult men and that he could drain the life out of living beings. First he tried it on goats then he tried it on a slave. He began killing slaves often, by nine he had killed over one thousand slaves. His brother was born when he was ten his brother Set was born, once again with the same paleness and fangs as his brother and sister. They all became often killers killing slaves. Their parents knew of their children's killings and began getting more slaves so that their children could feed on them. Mars' mother passed away when he was seventeen due to a sickness. At nineteen Mars became King of Sumeria. Him and his siblings ruled Sumeria only so that they could constantly feed on it's citizens and slaves. Spreading Vampirism Mars learned that he could turned other humans into Vampires. He and his siblings built an army of Vampires. By 3000 BC just by himself he created over seven thousand Vampires just by himself. He moved all of the Vampires into Khemet and began to build an Empire there. His sister returned to Sumeria, Set stayed in Khemet, and in 2000 BC Mars went to Greece. The Vampire Empire was the most powerful Empire in the world at that time. Lilith spread her part of the Empire all the way to India. Eventually around 1700 BC Mars left Greece after the Greeks had slaughtered every Vampire in Greece excluding Mars. Mars went back to Egypt where he became the head of a secret guard that protected the Pharaoh and made sure the slaves remained in Egypt. In 1733 BC Zaphenath Paneah outlawed slavery in Egypt. Luckily for Mars, one hundred years afterwards slavery would be brought back to Egypt. Egypt Mars was very important in the Egyptian Economy and helped enslave many people. Him and his kind went by the Pharaoh's orders and did whatever the Pharaoh wanted. In 1283 BC Pharaoh ordered the death of every male infant belonging to the slaves. Mars and his kind slaughtered almost every infant, but let one escape. Eighty years later the slaves marched out of Egypt. Pharaoh Merneptah asked Mars to select the twelve hundred best Vampires to chase the Slaves down, which resulted in them all dying in the Red Sea. Mars and Set left Egypt and settled in Lilith's part of the Empire. Since they no longer had Egypt they decided to take all of their forces and take Greece, but instead helped the Greeks destroy the Trojans. Rome Mars was very important in Rome as well. He was the father of it's two founders: Romulus and Remus. He also was the inspiration for their god of war. Lilith and Set joined him. They watched Rome evolve into a powerful Empire. Mars was one of the Senators who stabbed Julius Caesar. Vampires fed on slaves, traitors, and early Christians. New World Mars, Lilith, and Set sailed to North America in 1485 where they and hundreds of other Vampires landed and made colony of Vampires. Vampires began to feed on Native Americans and before the English arrived they had cleaned America of half of the Native American tribes. Mars was weary of the English settlers and even wiped out one settlement (Roanoke Colony). But the Jamestown settlement interested him greatly, and especially when they arrived with their slaves. He made sure he became involved with the Settlers and he himself became a high classed member of society and changed his name to Adam Lee. He made sure to help the Colonies fight the British and had a large plantation built in Alabama. His sister Lilith built a plantation in Georgia and his brother Set built a plantation in South Carolina. Their slaving Empire in the South grew and they now only fed on African Slaves. The Civil War broke out in 1861 and the South received support from the Vampires. Set led his Vampire troops and destroyed countless of Union soldiers but was shot down by a silver bullet. Lilith led her troops into battle as well, but she was also shot by a silver bullet. Mars refused to lead anymore Vampires into battle. Early 1900s and Later Life The Leaders of the World in all places made sure that Vampire hunters where killing as many Vampires as possible. Mars avoided the hunters, but millions of Vampires around the World were all being killed. Vampires were forced to feed on civilians due to not having slaves anymore. Mars made sure to drink the blood of any Vampire Hunter who attempted to attack him and turned them into Vampires themselves. Eventually the Government of the United States captured Mars and demanded he go to Germany and stop the Nazis who were using Vampires to hunt down Jews. Mars agreed under the terms that Vampire Hunting would stop. Mars went to Germany where he encountered many Vampire Nazis (some of which he had previously known) and destroyed them. The United States Government didn't keep their end of the bargain and still hunted down all of the Vampires. Mars remained in America where he hid from the US Government. But in 2000, he was captured and finally put to death.